Hollywood Hoosiers Wiki
Hollywood Hoosiers Wiki Hollywood Hoosiers Wiki is a listing of people from Indiana that have contributed to the history of Hollywood (Film, Old Time Radio and Television). News 2011 01/02 - Died: * Miriam Seegar 01/04 - * Vivica A. Fox engaged to Atlanta club promoter Omar "Slim" White. 01/23 - Cedar Rapids * Isiah Whitlock Jr. (Sundance release, Limited) 01/31 - We're Not Dressing * Carole Lombard (DVD-R release) 02 - The * Phil Harris - Alice Faye Show: Wonga (CD Radio Spirits) 02/10 - Died: * Bill Justice 02/16 - * Shelley Long returns as guest on "Modern Family". 2/16 - Monster Cruse: The Movie being change to 3-D. http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=154651832404 02/25 - "No Clean Break" (http://www.koldcast.tv/#/show:no_clean_break) * Chad Everett 03/05 - "The Best of Laugh-In" on PBS * Jo Anne Worley 03/06 - "The Apprentice" * La Toya Jackson. 03/11 - Absentia http://www.facebook.com/pages/Absentia/324409682131?ref=ts Facebook (Festivals) * Doug Jones 03/19 - "Pee-wee Herman on Broadway" on HBO * Drew Powell 03/22 - Our Hospitality (www.kino.com/) * Joe Keaton 04/03 - Kennedys (Reelz) * Greg Kinnear 04/06 - "Breaking In" (FOX) * Michael Rosenbaum 04/15 - Bones * JoAnne Worley. 04/20 - Died: Madelyn Davis 04/26 - "Moguls & Movie Stars: A History of Hollywood" (DVD)http://www.tcm.com/movienews/index/?cid=373559& * Jules C. Stein 05/13 - Season final episode of "Smallville" with * Michael Rosenbaum. 06/21 - "Memphis Beat" (TNT) * Drew Powell (guest). 09 - Florence Henderson autobiography due out. 2010 Release dates 2011 Festivals *Absentia * Doug Jones *Salvation Boulevard (Sundance) * Greg Kinnear * Jim Gaffigan *The Convincer * Greg Kinnear *(818) Ventresca thumb|right|250px 2010 ? *Xander Cohen Buzzington *Darkening Sky Buzzington *Pizza Man * Shelley Long *Dust Up * Ezra Buzzington *San Francisco 2177 * Ezra Buzzington *Tranced * Meshach Taylor In Production *New Terminal Hotel Buzzington (DVD 03/23/2010) *Breath of Hate Buzzington *Return of the Killer Shrews *James Best *Magic Kingdom for Sale http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Magic_Kingdom_for_Sale_%E2%80%94_SOLD! Wiki * Steven Sommers 2011 *(Fall) Once Upon A Time (ABC) * Josh Dallas 'Prince Charming' *Slew Hampshire * Dayo Okeniyi *J. Edgar * Ezra Buzzington Hall of Hollywood Hoosiers (Facebook), 03/08/2011 *Airborn Sommers *Cell Karaszewski *Big Eyes Karaszewski *Lord All Men Can't Be Dogs * Vivica A. Fox *Queen City * Vivica A. Fox *Street * Vivica A. Fox *Thorns from a Rose * Vivica A. Fox *Dug Up * Ezra Buzzington *Red Tails * Joshua Dallas (Lucas Films) *Answer to Nothing * Vincent Ventresca *Zombie Hamlet * Shelley Long *Christmas Bunny * Florence Henderson *Stork * Joyce DeWitt, * Cynda Williams *Freeloaders * Nzinga Blake *End of the Road * Doug Jones *Bluegrass Run (Myspace) * Doug Jones *Slightly Single in L.A. * Carly Schroeder *Rites of Passage * Carly Schroeder *Strange Frame: Love & Sax * Ron Glass *'79 Parts * Ernest Thomas 2012 *03/23/2012) Hunger Games * Dayo Okeniyi *(07/03/2012) The Amazing Spider-Man * Embeth Davidtz *12/-- Lawless * Abraham Benrubi *When Worlds Collide Sommers *Odd Thomas * Steven Sommers *Goosebumps Karaszewski *I Don't Know How She Does It http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1742650/ * Greg Kinnear *The Giaint Mechanical Man * Jenna Fisher *Seconds of Pleasure * Neal LaBute, * Brendan Fraser 2013 *Tarzan * Steven Sommers *Argonauts * Steven Sommers *Ripley's Believe It or Not * Larry Karaszewski Latest activity Category:test Category:Browse